fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Tom-G290
Tom-G290 '''born Thomas Maw,''' is a Spartan III of Gamma Company. He was nicknamed "Gamma Boy" by Robert-A037 not that he likes it, he don't tell him that. He has a thing for eating sausage rolls. Habits Tom has a habit of trying to pick up women, which always fails, he never gives up when he gets rejected. He has been rejected over 30 times. Training Tom like all Spartan-III's he was taken at the age of 5 and trained to be part of Gamma Company, he wasn't much of the Spartan to be part of a team, he was thought to be like Robert-A037 as they thought putting him with people he liked would let him show his leadership skills, but when he was told to pick any armor he wished he didn't try to look the best or like a Spartan he went for ODST armor. He loved how they drop into hell, he found a huge respect for them, it takes a while to tell he's a Spartan not a ODST, Sergeant Baker when he first see's him calls him a Helljumper before relazing he was wrong, he even at times talks like one. Armor Tom has an odd set of armor as it is that of a ODST. *UA/CNM ODST helmet. *ODST shoulder pads on both shoulders. *UA/ODST chest piece. *GUNGNIR knee guards. *NxRA utility. *Blue Visor. Fighting style Tom-G290 has an odd fighting style and it tends to be throw a frag and a plasma grenade or just a frag or plasma grenade if he thinks he'll need one for later and jump in seconds before they go off sometimes getting hit in the blast. He then draws his Energy Sword and goes to work, sometimes he hits Grunts or the odd Jackal with the handle of his Energy Sword, for a laugh. Music Tom likes the song I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin, which strangely suits his fighting style a lot as even when he is pushed down he will not bow and always gets back up. Specialty Tom-G290 is an ace in hand-to-hand combat and is most deadly when he has his hand on a Covenant Energy Sword. He's not a Spartan who likes guns, but will use one if he has to, he mainly uses a Battle Rifle, DMR, the Magnum and the Energy Sword. His thoughts of A.I.s From what Robert has told Tom about A.I.s, he don't want one as he thinks they won't give him a minute alone and bug him all day and all night, but Robert was messing with him a bit, although he doesn't know that. Love for a challenge Tom-G290 loves challenges. He gets cocky when he encounters a challenge and it's best somebody is watching his back when he's in a sword fight, as he forgets to check his motion tracker. This does mean he gets hit from behind a lot. Robert does get worried about him due to this, the fact he made it though the war is anybodies guess. Role in Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet Tom-G290 don't show up in Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet in Robert's campaign until he is on Earth, he shows up when Robert gets pinned down by Covenant dug in at a heavily dug in a building with Plasma turrets, Snipers and Elites, he enters by a ODST drop pod yelling "HELLJUMPER!" which can make the player think a ODST is droping in and will just get killed, but once his pod opens he jumps out with his fave weapon drawn, a Energy Sword and a Battle Rifle on his back and kills all the Covenant on the top floor allowing the player to rush the building while the Covenant are confused with what's happening. After that the two fight side by side with Tom getting careless once he see's Elites or Brutes of a high rank. After the Flood reach Earth it is Tom who snaps the player some sense with a few hits from his Energy Sword handle every time they say lines they show "I got no fight left in me.", when the attack on the Ark happens the two go there own way. With Tom in a Pelican of ODSTs and Robert in a Pelican full with weapons and ammo to keep a whole squad of Marines supplyied for a week, the two hope the other makes it though. Trivia *To recrate Tom-G290 in Halo: Reach you need to be the rank of Lt. Colonel, you need; UA/CNM ODST helmet, ODST shoulder pads on both shoulders, UA/ODST chest piece, GUNGNIR knee guards, NxRA utility, Blue Visor, primary color Steel and secondary Orange color, for the emblem have a Crossed Swords both set to Gold with a blank background. *Tom-G290 is named after one of the authors friends. *Like the authors friend he uses the Energy Sword and is very deadly with it and sent fear into the author, of all the weapons in Halo the Energy Sword is the only weapon author don't like to fight. *He is the only Spartan in Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet that isn't part of the team. Category:Shotgun02 Category:Spartan-IIIs